The Sword in the Stone II: The Mystic Isle
The Sword in the Stone II: The Mystic Isle is a 1990 Disney animated feature film and direct-to-video sequel to the 1963 animated film The Sword in the Stone. Taking place two months after the first film, the story follows the newly crowned Arthur Pendragon as he befriends a young amnesiac girl and tries to stop a vicious curse from destroying England. Plot The film opens with a recap of what happended in the previous film narrated by Merlin. Winter is ending, and Arthur's thriteenth birthday is a few days away. At the boy king's request, he is to spend his birthday at his former home, Sir Ector's castle. As the castle staff prepeares, they sing the praises of how England is improving now that it has a king, while Arthur is secretly having doubts and wishes to have a friend his age. ("One Wish".) When confronted by Merlin and Archimedes, Arthur gets an idea, and sneaks out of the castle to the forest. He hopes to find the female squirrel he met the previous year. Cast King Arthur Pendragon '''is the film's protagonist. He is a kind and hard-working yet clumsy twelve year-old boy who, due to his generous nature, can sometimes be taken advantage of. After years of being a worthless orphan, Arthur has found his place in the world as England's first king in years. However, the boy finds himself longing for his old, simpler life, just when the witch Mad Madame Mim returns to threaten the budding kingdom. But with the aid of Merlin, Archimedes, and his new friend, Hazel, Arthur just might learn to be, not only a leader, but a hero. '''Merlin is Arthur's trusty mentor and friend. Though his pupil has discovered his destiny, the wizard has chosen to stay at Arthur's side and guide him in his royal responsibilities. Merlin has wisdom to spare, but his temper and refusal to admit to misjudgments tend to run away with him and his magic. Archimedes is Merlin's owl familiar. Though grumpy and sardonic, Archimedes wants Arthur to be a great king as much as everyone else. He and Merlin are often at odds about what kind of advice Arthur needs, leading to comedic arguements. Hazel was formerly under a spell that had changed her into a squirrel, but has now returned to human form thanks to Merlin's magic. Hazel is impulsive, bossy and has a nasty temper, but she possesses a good heart and is always ready to help out a friend. She is more than a little fond of Arthur, a feeling which is mutual. At first, Hazel can't remember anything about herself, until it is revealed in the film's climax that her true identity is Princess Guinevere, the daughter of King Ogurien and heir to the throne of Avalon isle. Sir Kay is Arthur's older foster brother. Though he often acts like a hothead bully with big muscles and little brains, and he's not averse to using Arthur's newfound nobility for his personal benefit, Kay cares for the boy king more than he lets on. He dislikes Hazel, and refers to her by the nickname "Ladybird." Sir Bedivere, with his raven hair, dreamy eyes and Northern brogue, leaves maidens swooning in his wake. He is Kay's best friend, but gets treated like a sidekick. The young men have spent sometime separated since Bedivere's father, Sir Bart, put him in training for knighthood. Bedivere isn't very smart and is always lost in his own little world, but unlike Kay, he is very friendly and even-tempered. Due to a childhood incident, he is missing his left hand and three toes. Madame Mim '''is the infamously wicked and utterly mad sorceress. She returns to get revenge on Merlin and Arthur after her humiliating defeat the previous year. '''The Green Knight is an undead warrior created by Mim hundred years ago. Though a master swordsman, it can be said that the Knight's true power lies in his ability to reattach any body part if they have been cut off, even his own head. The only way he can be killed is a clean stab straight through his heart. However, due to the Knight's horrific curse, you might just regret being the brave soul who delivers the finishing blow. Songs Category:Fanfictions